


Framed Yang

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Yang does a favor for one of the older students.Takes place between volumes 2 and 3. (My BMBLB fic index)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Framed Yang

Velvet delicately adjusted the fall of Yang's hair. "All right, that's perfect. Just hold still."

  
It was a trial. But, Yang asked herself, who ever said modeling was easy? Aside from the idiots who had never done it.

  
...Not that she was exactly an old hand at this; this was only the second time Velvet had asked her.

  
Yang still couldn't believe she'd agreed to this. She wasn't _technically_ naked, but near enough. Right now, the only thing protecting her modesty was her hair and pair of flesh-colored panties.

  
But, Yang had to admit, Velvet was _really_ good at this. Both photography and recruiting models. Because she'd talked Yang into this. Specifically.

  
At Signal, Yang had gotten really good at picking up lust-eyebeams. It was how she made new friends. Well, 'friends'. Fun people to hang around with who she could not worry about. People who she wouldn't feel bad about leaving to take care of Ruby, if she had to.

  
So either Velvet was _really_ good at hiding them - definitely a possibility - or she was being incredibly professional and not trying to sneak a peek while she was working. Or she wasn't interested, for one reason or another.

  
Yang couldn't tell, and that was mildly frustrating. She was used to being able to read people, but Velvet - she was like a chameleon, or something. Yang stopped and went back, revising her thought. Blake had said that most Faunus really didn't appreciate animal-based idioms. Velvet was like an actress with a closet full of masks and costumes, and a quiet joy in putting on a show. Yang would hate to play poker against her. Velvet just... fit in. She was adaptable, flexible.

  
Thoughts about flexibility and Blake's morning yoga ran through Yang's head. And this was a _really bad time_ for that to come up, so she shoved her mental head in the sand and tried not to think about those things, especially in combination, or anything involving beds. Or floors. Or walls. Or any kind of furniture. Or Bumblebee.

  
_Just... focus on the modeling. _

  
So Yang just held still. Well, apart from the deep breathing Velvet had asked her to do. Yang could guess why. She wasn't sure exactly what shenanigans Velvet was pulling off with shadows- something with deep shadows and silhouette? It wasn't like she could look down to see - but the end result should look great. Velvet knew what she was doing.

  
"Just a few more."

  
That was good, because Yang could feel her hair trying to escape from where Velvet had placed it. She wasn't sure who Velvet had talked to, or whether it was common knowledge that Yang didn't like her hair touched. But it had been one of the questions Velvet had specifically asked: 'can I touch your hair to move it where I want it?'

  
Yang had been surprised to find herself giving Velvet permission. Especially since even the brief adjustments Velvet had made had still felt invasive. But Velvet had given Yang detailed instructions on how she needed Yang's hair, and had only interfered herself to move strands _precisely_ where she wanted them.

  
What made Blake different? Even last semester, when they barely knew each other, Yang had let Blake touch her hair. And it never made her uncomfortable. She wasn't even sure if Blake knew that she didn't like her hair touched. Even Ruby wasn't quite so casual about just reaching out and playing with it. ...Of course, there had also been that incident with the hairbrush. That might have discouraged Ruby from deliberate, casual contact.

  
"All right, you can relax." Velvet put Anesidora down, and unrolled her scroll. Yang crossed her arms, replacing her hair with something a little more predictable. After flipping through the pictures she'd just taken, Velvet added, "Okay, I think I got everything I need." Velvet handed Yang her bathrobe.

  
"Thanks." Yang turned her back and shrugged into the bathrobe. She hadn't been getting cold - it was still summer - but paradoxically, she felt more exposed without a camera pointed at her. "You never told me what this project was going to be."

  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I could have sworn-" Velvet broke off, shaking her head. "My subject is Heavenly Bodies. It's a big one, so I've got a bunch of people lined up to model. I'm sorry, I've explained it so many times, I forget who's heard and who hasn't." She smiled apologetically.

  
Yang nodded, trying to get her to actually explain.

  
"So what I'm doing is creating a solar system, but I'm making everything out of, well, shots of beautiful people."

  
Snorting, Yang asked, "So you really just needed my boobs?"

  
"Wellll... I don't know yet. I _thought_ about just doing close-ups - your hair, Sun's abs, Nora's biceps, Coco, Ren's hands, the Bellabooty-"

  
Yang had a sudden moment of panic. Could Velvet read minds? She'd literally never mentioned the Bellabooty to anyone. Other people had noticed - how could they _not_? - but Yang had only referred to Blake's butt as the Bellabooty in the silence of her own mind.

  
Velvet blushed. "Umm, sorry. Blake's posterior. But that was part of the problem! If I did close-ups, it just reduced all of these gorgeous people down to just one body part, and that just felt wrong."

  
At least Velvet had misread her face. "It does feel a little weird."

  
"And I had a long talk with Professor Godgyfu about it, and she pointed out that the whole point of photography was to reduce the world down to what was in frame. So I'm really not sure at this point, but I've taken close-shots, and full-body shots, and I was meaning to play around with digital effects for this one anyway, so-" Velvet shrugged. "So I'm not really sure what this one is going to look like until I can lay everything out in front of me."

  
Yang nodded. "Sounds like a lot of work."

  
"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to be sleeping much until its done." She didn't seem terribly put out by that. "It's like a puzzle I'm making and solving at the same time. Pretty exciting!"

  
Maybe Coco just emanated caffeination? ...Or there was actually an espresso machine in team CFVY's room, like the rumors said.

  
Velvet checked the time on her scroll. "My next model is going to be here shortly, if you want to get dressed." There was knock on the studio's door. "Oh, Blake's early. I'll just go outside and let her know that you're changing. Come out when you're ready! Oh, and thanks for doing this."

  
Desperately fighting down fantasies so she could continue to function, Yang mumbled, "My pleasure."

  
_Don't think about the Bellabooty, don't think about the Bellabooty, don't think about the Bellabooty..._


End file.
